thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Marq Caswell
Marq Caswell is the current Lord of Bitterbridge. He was born in 274 AA, and became Lord in 291 after the death of his father, Lord Parmen Caswell, during the War of the Trident Biography Marq Caswell was born in 274 AA, the eldest son of Lord Parmen Caswell. Lord Parmen was very much an ordinary lord, but he was a man of great physical strength, something inherited by his heir. Lord Parmen also wished to rise up in terms of influence and power, but he was brutish in his demeanour, both in public and in private. He was known for his blunt tongue and harsh words, and that won him little friends. It was only through his martial prowess he was able to gain any respect at all, wielding a greatsword with much skill, aided by his strength. His brother, Ser Lymond Caswell, was very much a calming influence on the lord, being his favoured counsellor and adviser. A more patient and amicable man, Ser Lymond was able to make other nobles see his brother’s better qualities when Lord Parmen was unable to. Marq would not be Parmen’s only child; two years later, he would have another son, naming him Otto in honour of King Otto II, who ruled the Reach at the time. A year after Otto’s birth came Shireen, then four years after her birth came Parmen’s fourth and final child, Alicent. It would be a few years following Alicent’s birth that King Cotter’s War began, but Bitterbridge was safe from the raids, being far from the Reach’s coast, though Lord Parmen would lead a portion of his levies and join the force King Garth would use to engage King Cotter, where the Lord fought valiantly but unremarkably; in the years that followed, it would be rumoured Lord Parmen would mutter over how it’d have been better if the Ironborn had been more successful, so he might have had a better chance to prove himself, though he kept these mutterings between him and those closest to him. By the time of Cotter’s War, Marq had reached the age of 11, and was caught trying to sneak into the baggage train of his father’s forces as they left to meet with King Garth. As the war was fought, Marq best tried to help Bitterbridge defend for the Ironborn, should they come, drilling his fellow pages, as well as other children around the castle, his brother Otto following his every footstep. And while these mock drills did not show that Marq had some hidden talent for administration or command, it showed one thing; he had a forceful personality. Aided by his natural strength, Marq oozed confidence even at a young age, and always had a gang of followers with him, getting into mischief. This friendly, nearly overwhelming personality was reeled in somewhat by his mother and his uncle who taught him the social etiquette expected of him. This would be his first experience in becoming a courtly gentleman. When Parmen returned from the war, he increased the intensity of his son’s training as Marq started to grow into a young man. Aided by his strength, Mard showed talent with Two Handed weapons, especially the greatsword much like his father, who he became a squire for though Ser Lymond aided with Marq’s training. Outside of martial matters, Lord Parmen’s other great passion in life was to hunt, and he often took his courtiers out for one. As Marq became older, Parmen started to bring him along to, teaching him the valuable skills of hunting; not just the kill, but all other aspects, such as tracking and stalking your prey. With his father being so miserable and blunt the rest of the time, hunting allowed Marq to see a happier side to his father, and valued the days spent hunting with him, giving them an emotional value. When Gwayne Gardener became King Gwayne XI, and called the banners for his war to invade the Riverlands, Lord Parmen answered with glee. This would be the time to see his ambitions finally succeed. House Caswell and her vassals mustered, Lord Parmen in command. By now, Marq was 16, and was to accompany his father into the war, as would his uncle Ser Lymond. Their forces would be under the command of Gareth Gardener, given the task of driving back the Vale, as well as Celtigar and Darklyn once they allied themselves to House Arryn. The war would even reach Bitterbridge, where Gareth Gardener’s army successfully beat back the armies of Houses Celitgar and Darklyn. It was there were the men of House Caswell proved themselves at last, motivated in the defense of their home. Lord Parmen rallied his levies around him, a rare burst of charisma to drive them on. Ser Lymond’s shield wall held off wave after wave of attackers, and young Marq proved himself to be valiant and bold. Lord Parmen was thrilled with the victory, hoping that following the war, Prince Gareth would associate his successes with House Caswell. However, fate would not be so kind. The Stormlords entered the war, and after they had crushed other opponents, it was Gareth Gardener who rode to meet them, the Cranes following. In the battle that followed, Gareth Gardener lead his army into a slaughter as the Stormlands ambushed them. With his thirst for glory and recognition, Lord Parmen had pushed his troops deep into the fighting, and they started to be cut down in the dozens. In the fury of it all, Marq fought with all his might and energy, but had become separated from his father, instead rallying a few men-at-arms into a defensive line, trying to survive. No one knows exactly how Lord Parmen Caswell died that day. Some say he was ridden down by a knight, others claim he was seen with a dozen arrows spouting from him. Another account is of him, helmet half crushed, leading one last madman’s push into the Stormlanders’ lines. All agree, though, that he was killed. Marq too may very well have been killed as they started to rout, men dying all around him, himself being injured from a stray arrow. However, his uncle, Lymond, was able to pull him to safety, holding back those who would take them hostage or kill them, sustaining wounds so severe his sword-arm had to be amputated from infection days later. And so, now Lord, Marq led his shattered men back home. The loss of his father was heavy for the young man, as was the guilt of causing his uncle’s amputation. By now the Faith was splitting, and the Reach was a hotbed for the Divisionists. While he was far from a man of piety, Marq was proud of his skills as a warrior, and it was The Warrior who received most of his prayers at night. And so, he embraced this new interpretation of the Faith, becoming a follower of The Warrior, only giving the rest of the Seven a passing prayer on occasion. As he settled into his role as a Lord, following the war, Marq became increasingly aware of his father’s short comings, and vowed to become a better Lord while not abandoning what he had been taught by Parmen; part of this would be spending more time feasting and hunting with his vassals, in order to earn their loyalty on a personal level. At the age of twenty-one, Marq was knighted by his uncle. Timeline 274: Marq Caswell is born 276: Otto Caswell is born 277: Shireen Caswell is born 281: Alicent Caswell is born 285: King Cotter's War. House Caswell plays a limited role in the fighting, though Lord Parmen Caswell leads a small force and joins the King's army, aiding in repelling King Cotter. 286: Lord Parmen takes Marq on as his squire. 290: The War of the Trident begins, House Caswell musters. Lord Parmen, Marq, and Ser Lymond go to war, under the command of Prince Gareth Gardener. 291: The Battle of Bitterbridge. Prince Gareth Gardener's army repels the armies of Darklyn and Celtigar outside the walls of Bitterbridge, the levies of House Caswell commanded by Lord Parmen, Marq, and Ser Lymond. 291: In the battle between Prince Gareth and King Durran, Lord Parmen Caswell dies in battle. Marq is injured from an arrow, while Lymond is severely injured pulling Marq to safety, resulting in an amputation. Marq becomes Lord of Bitterbridge. 297: Marq is knighted. Supporting Characters Ser Lymond Caswell - Uncle, 43 - Castellan Ser Otto Caswell - Brother and Heir, 22 - Tourney Knight Shireen Caswell - Sister, 21 - Zealot Alicent Caswell - Sister, 17 - Negotiator Garth - Kennelmaster of Bitterbridge and Close Friend, 23 - Hunter Category:Reachman Category:House Caswell